1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjusting apparatus for adjusting a vehicle seat and the vehicle seat comprising the same; and more particularly, to an adjusting apparatus which can rotate and slide the vehicle seat simultaneously and the vehicle seat comprising the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the progress of technology and the increasing importance of the right of the disabled, some manufacturers continuously develop vehicle products for the disabled to move conveniently. However, most of the products are developed by foreign manufacturers and belong to some specific models of particular brands of vehicle products. Therefore, the prices of the products are usually rather high and the users need to pay much more for these products.
Because the space within an ordinary vehicle is smaller and the doors of the vehicle are narrower, there is a requirement of a special vehicle seat adjusting apparatus through which the vehicle seats can be rotated and moved to push out the doors in order to be integrated with a matching wheelchair, such that a disabled person is able to move in and out of the vehicle conveniently.
In prior arts, several kinds of vehicle seat adjusting apparatus have been disclosed, such as those of R.O.C Patent Number 388,022 and France Patent Number 2776583. Both of these two patents require larger vehicle space so that they can not adapt to small vehicles. In addition, although Japan Patent Publication Number 2002-337577 requires smaller vehicle space, it takes a stronger structure in design, so both the cost and the complexity of installation will be increased. Moreover, Japan Patent Publication Number 2002-065748 and 2003-127726 use linkages to allow vehicle seats to rotate and move at the same time. But the length of the linkages are fixed, the linkages can not adapt to vehicles of different kinds flexibly. Furthermore, most of vehicle seat adjusting apparatuses need additional devices or elements installed to achieve the simple function of adjusting the vehicle seat forward or backward. In addition, when the vehicle seat of the prior art is rotated, it is easy to be interrupted by the steering wheel (i.e. the seat back of the seat may be blocked by the steering wheel). Therefore, the adjusting apparatus of the vehicle seat is improper to be disposed at the driver's position, but only can be disposed at the copilot's position.